The blind Queen
by Aoi The Exorcist
Summary: When Delilah Nyght loses her eyesight and parents in a carcrash she makes a contract with Sebastian Michaelis. She is forced to move to Japan and live with her Japanese uncle in a School. Cross Academy has a secret. And she'll do anything to find it out. *DISCONTINUED*
1. Prologue

**Heyyoo.^^**

**This is my new - and first - Kuro story.**

**I'm sorry that i haven't been writing my other story, _Bloody Memories _lately, but this has seriously been bothering me for ages, so i thought i'd write it and see what came out of it. ^.^**

**Anyway, this story is about a blind girl who makes a contract with Sebastian to avenge her parents deaths, I hope you like it.**

**I'm not really sure of the pairings, just yet, but i think it might be something like CielxOc or something.**

**Enough with my rambling, on with the story! [:**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Vampire Knight, or Kuroshitsuji. **

**I only own my OC Delilah Nyght.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue.<span>**

I've always hated my eyes. For ever since i could remember, i have loathed them.

My eyes were a deep and murky-looking green-blue. Not crystal blue, like my mothers. Not ocean blue, like my sisters. Nor were the a forest green, like my fathers. They were horrible.

I was always mocked in school. Not just because of my eyes, also for my choice in clothing and my deathly pale skin. Not to mention my blue-rimmed glasses.

Jessica says death wears glasses. Does that mean i'm going to die soon?

Not a chance.

If i didn't die in that car crash, then why would i die now?

I bet i'm confusing you now, aren't i?

I was recently in a car crash and my family were killed in it. That was the end of my real family. Now all i have left is my raving-mad Japanese uncle that i have only seen once, when i was five. That was only because of my sisters funeral. She disappeared one day, and when the police found her, her body was in pieces.

I probably would've seen my uncle more, if that hadn't have happened.

My parents and my uncle had a fight, so my uncle went back to Japan and my parents went back to living their life normally, or at least as normal as they could.

It's amazing how time flies. Eight years have passed, and i'm thirteen now. Eight years have been wasted with fake-smiles and stupid games.

But now the real games begin.

They may have stolen my eyesight, and my parents lives, but i have vowed to get revenge on the person that did it.

Because I, Delilah Nyght, a blind girl, will summon a demon.

And I, Delilah Nyght, will conquer this chessboard.

* * *

><p><strong>So there's the Prologue!<strong>

**I hope you liked it, i spent ages trying to write it and stuff. **

**Reviews? ^o^**


	2. 1 His Mistress, New Home

**Here's the first chapter! I hope to have the second chapter out soon enough. I should have it out in a week at the latest. x)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Kuroshitsuji or Vampire Knight. All rights go to the respective owners. I only own Delilah Nyght, my OC.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One – His Mistress, New home.<p>

"_I will ask you again," a male voice said through the shining white feathers. "Should you wish to make a contract, the gates of paradise will be closed forever. There will be no turning back. Do you wish to make a contract?" _

"_I do! Stop wasting my time with these questions!" Delilah answered, in a cold voice. "I will get revenge on the ones who banished my eyesight and stole the lives of my parents. I will make a contract with you."_

_The crystal white feathers that had been falling around the two of them blackened and slowly reversed their path and went spiraling upwards. A shadowy figure of a well-dressed make could be seen, and bowing with his hand over his heart said the words loud and clearly, _

"_Yes, My Lady."_

* * *

><p>"Lady Delilah? We have arrived at our destination."<p>

Sebastian Michaelis shook his new mistress of little over a week to try and get her to wake up. He slowly took in her features as she groaned and sat up.

Delilah Nyght, his new mistress, had short blonde hair that stopped right at her shoulders. Her skin was deathly pale, but looked like it was made from the finest silk. She was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt, with a grey over-the-head jumper. Her pants were simple black skinny jeans that matched her faded black converse perfectly.

Delilah's face was pretty and pale. The only thing that was wrong with it was the slightly blood-stained bandage that covered her eyes.

Delilah had been in a severe accident around a week or two ago. She had come out mostly unscathed, except for her eyes. She couldn't remember what had happened exactly. All she could remember from that night was the horror-filled screams as the car toppled over, and then silence. Delilah had always believed that silence was a person's loudest cry for help, and whenever she remembered the car crash she knew she had been right.

Delilah had lost her eyesight in the car crash. She didn't even know how. All she knew was that whenever she took off the bandages her eyes started to bleed. So when the doctors found this out, they gave up on trying to heal her. They had been terrified of Delilah anyway, and that was just a free ticket to getting her out of the hospital.

Right now, Delilah and her butler, Sebastian Michaelis, were in a plane. Or, well, in an airport. They were sitting in one of those buggee things that takes you to wherever you need to go in the airport. Since they had been in a plane for over 10 hours and Delilah barely slept on the plane, she had fallen asleep in the buggee instead.

The buggee had to take them all the way across the airport. But neither the butler nor the blind girl minded, and they were at their destination now anyway.

Sebastian helped Delilah out of the buggee and paid the man driving it. Then they set off in search of Delilah's uncle.

It wasn't before long that they heard a scream coming from the doorway.

"DELILAAAAHHHH!"

Delilah looked around when she heard her name, despite being unable to see, and was crushed by a bone-crushing hug.

"Waaah! I haven't seen you in ages, Delilah!" Her Uncle, Kaien Cross's voice was quivering with excitement.

Delilah could barely breathe at the moment, so Sebastian took this as the cue to take the spotlight off of his mistress, and to introduce himself.

"Hello, sir. I am Sebastian Michaelis, it is a pleasure to meet you." Sebastian smiled his closed eyed smile and bowed politely.

Kaien Cross tilted his head and stopped hugging – Crushing – Delilah.

"You never told me you had a butler, Delilah." His voice was serious now, Delilah noted, with slight relief.

"You never asked. And since i'm blind now, i need someone to help me get around and stuff." Delilah shrugged and Kaien nodded in agreement.

"I suppose so..-" He started, but he didn't get to finish.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Delilah stepped behind Sebastian when she heard two pairs of footsteps running towards them.

"Do you _know_ how thoroughly we've searched this airport, just for you!" An angry voiced was barely stopping himself from shouting, and Delilah was sure he would've continued to shout if it wasn't for a girl's voice interrupting him.

"It's not his fault Zero, this girl is his only family, and Head—i err mean, father- is the only family she has left. He probably wouldn't want to leave her alone for too long." The girl's voice said, a bit nervously.

The boy who was supposedly called Zero was about to say something back to her when Delilah interrupted.

"Uncle, who are these people?" Her voice was full of curiosity, and all heads snapped towards her.

"This is my wonderful son and daughter, Zero and Yuuki!" She could hear the pride in his voice, and she was sure she heard Zero say something along the lines of 'I still don't remember officially becoming your son.' What didn't make sense to Delilah was, she didn't ever remember her uncle mentioning that he had children.

"Oh." Was all she said.

She decided not to question it, and they all left the airport in an awkward silence.

The car ride "home" was awkward and uneventful. There was a few words spoken, mostly between Kaien and Delilah, asking eachother how they were and, Delilah asking Kaien what Cross Academy was like.

Delilah was relieved when she was allowed to get out of the car, it was quite late and she'd like to get to bed.

As she was escorted around to the headmasters building, she noted after a while that Zero and Yuuki had left them.

She was just about to ask where Zero and Yuuki had gone when Kaien glomped her again.

"I'm so so so sorry! I have to leave you here! I have an important meeting with the head of the moon dormitories! I hope you find your room okay though!"

And then he was gone.

_What a strange man,_ Delilah thought, with a slight frown on her face.

She walked on for a while but then noticed a rustle in the leaves and two new pairs of footsteps joining hers and Sebastian's.

"Is there anybody there, Sebastian?"

Somebody replyed in a foreign-sounding language that Delilah couldn't understand and she stopped right in her tracks.

"Who's there?" She said in a cold voice, and was relieved when Sebastian's voice answered this time.

"It seems a few of the Night Class students have joined us, Lady Delilah." He answered calmly.

"I've told you not to call me that." A stree mark appeared on her forehead and Sebastian apologised.

The boy who was speaking in a foreign language spoke english now, although it sounded a bit weird in a Japanese accent.

Much to Delilah's suprise, the boy who was speaking in a foreign language slung his arm around her shoulder, and spoke to her in a flirtatious voice.

"Ehh.. is this the headmasters niece? She doesn't look like much, does she Akatsuki?" This boy reminded Sebastian of Alois Trancy, and not just because of his blue eyes and blonde hair, but because of his attitude too.

"Ah, i know! She can offer up all of her blood to me, as a welcoming gift!" This surprised Delilah, what on earth was he on about?

"What _are _you on about? Sebastian get this boy off me, that is an order!" She said in an annoyed tone.

Sebastian yanked the boy off of Delilah by the shoulder, and he stumbled back in surprise.

Delilah could tell the boy was about to complain, so she just sighed and said

"Sebastian, take me back to my room."

Sebastian bowed to his mistress and Delilah heard him say, "Yes my lady," before they both walked off to the Headmaster's building.

* * *

><p>A small boy with blue-grey hair watched all of this from far away.<p>

_So, my butler has gotten a new mistress then... _He thought in bitter amusement.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there you have it! The first chapter to my new story! <strong>

**I know i've said this before, but i really hope i can continue to write this, i love writing, but i don't really have that much confidence. **

**Anyway, Reviews? ;D**


	3. Author's note, important

Okayokayokay, guys.

I just wanted to let you know, that there is probably a 1/1000 chance of me finishing my stories.

I have absolutely no idea where I am going with them, and I really need to polish my writing skills, 'cause let's face it, I _suck_ at writing right now.

I'm really sorry to the people who have actually enjoyed the first chapter[s] of _The Blind Queen _& _Bloody Memories. _Please don't hurt me! D:

~Aurora


End file.
